Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the list of various encounters from the Summer 2k10: Frontier Skies event. See Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt3 for the landmark encounters; Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt1 for the site introduction, and Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt2 for the in-game tutorial and miscellaneous text. Sudden Encounters The encounters have been sorted and listed slightly alphabetical for easier reading. The single sentence stands for encounters that did not require clicking to see the result. While the blue sentence stands for encounters that required clicking to see the result. In the miscellaneous and choice encounters, these are encounters that gave two options (done in blue), clicking an option gave a random result, meaning a different result would happen if the encounter popped up again. The 'common phrase' key means the phrase was repeated after every result. Encounters: Luck & Health 'Luck' ;Common phrase: *Your luck increases slightly. Good things are now more likely to happen on your journey. Hooray! *Your luck increases significantly. Good things are now more likely to happen on your journey. Hooray! + You gain ## loot. *Your luck decreases significantly. Bad things are now much more likely to happen on your journey. Oh no! 'Health' ;Common phrase: :Crewmate's health increases slightly. :Crewmate's health increases significantly. :Crewmate's health decreases slightly. :Crewmate's health decreases significantly. Encounters: Food & Loot 'Food' ;Common phrase: :You gain ## lbs of food, minus what your crew already ate. :You lose ## lbs of food in addition to what your crew already ate. 'Loot' ;Common phrase: :You gain ## loot. :You lose ## loot. Encounters: Speed & Time 'Speed' ;Common phrase: :Your ship's speed increases slightly. It will take you less time to cover the same distance. :Your ship's speed increases significantly. It will take you a lot less time to cover the same distance. :Your ship's speed decreases slightly. It will take you more time to cover the same distance. :Your ship's speed decreases significantly. It will take you a lot more time to cover the same distance. 'Time' ;Common phrase: :You save # hours of travel. :You lose # hours of travel. Encounters: Ammo & Creature 'Ammo' ;Common phrase: :You gain # ammo. :You lose # ammo. 'Creature' Note: Some of the creature encounters contain a mix of sudden and choice encounters, they are gathered together for easier sorting. Choice Encounters These encounters have been sorted by short answer then gradually to longer answers, some are listed slightly alphabetical for easier reading. As stated above the blue sentence stands for encounters that required clicking to see the result, giving the player two options (done in blue), clicking an option gave a random result, meaning a different result would happen if the encounter popped up again. NPC Encounters These encounters are by the Gaia NPCs who took the role as a Guide on the journey. Occasionally a popup would appear and contain comments by the NPCs on the current situation or just random happenings. These encounters have been sorted by section based previous encounters as seen above. Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide